shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Loenn
Formerly apprenticed to the powerful mage Poison Thorne-Ladimore, Loenn is a member of The Shadow Hall though he does not seem to get on well with many of the members. Loenn is also one of the individuals who's name is consistantly forgotten by both Ura and Wulff. The duo have called him everything from Bill to Roberto, except the name he has offered. Description At just over six feet, Loenn is relatively tall for a human. His face lends itself well to a hard, neutral expression - angular with pale blue eyes. He is dark haired save for where his hair is streaked with silver, and clean-shaven, appearing to be in his late thirties or early fourties. He carries a sword, and looks fit enough to use the thing. He tends not to wear the robes traditional to mages, and between this and his weaponry, there is little or nothing to his appearence to suggest his path in life. He tends to wear clothing of unassuming colors and cuts. Loenn is less than forthcoming about anything, and questions to him are often left bluntly unanswered - unless, of course, he wants something from you. Then he's apt to be more tactful about dodging inquiries. He has a tendancy to listen more than speak, a tendancy to be blunt or unkind when he does speak, and tends to show little facial expression except in flashes. History Much of Loenn's history is utterly unknown. No "Loenn" appears in any public. His movements throughout the last few years are more easly tracked, however. He first appeared in the winter following the Alliance fleet's departure to Northrend. Loenn had his ass rescued from bears by a woman named Tairenn. In return, he did all her paperwork - keeping accounts for her guild in order for quite some time. He had a few misadventures with a Gnome named Shinket, apprenticed himself to a young woman named Poison, and then dropped off the face of the earth again for several months. Upon his return, the guild hall of Hall of Might stood largely abandoned and Loenn left for the abode of his mentor - Shadow Hall. He spent much time studying and generally being grumpy. During the course of his studies, apparently entirely by accident, he managed to summon both a tiny arcane familiar and a towering water elemental which proceeded to tail him everywhere, much to his very apparent dismay. Taking advantage of the excitement surrounding the recent birth of Poison's twins, Loenn left the Shadow Hall for places unknown, leaving word with Janus Ardrora to inform his teacher that he no longer considered himself her student. The Death Knight promptly forgot to tell anyone. When Loenn returned, it was not to Hall or to Poison's apprenticeship. He spent his time skulking about Stormwind's immense cemetary grounds in an alcohol induced stupor. When he failed to clean himself up after Blackstone's command to do so, the Pirate Queen gave him to Saija. He has recently made up with Poison, in an encounter that nearly turned violent. What the young woman did to allay his suspicions of a hired hit is not really known. Category:Members Category:Mages